


Shipwrecked

by stuckathomewriting (ItsGonnaBeMei)



Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGonnaBeMei/pseuds/stuckathomewriting
Summary: Armando takes his new wife Betty on a cruise of the Greek Isles.  Unbenknownst to him, Marcela and Joaquin are in the same boat.  Literally.
Relationships: Armando Mendoza/Betty Rincon, Joaquin de Quiroz/Marcela Valencia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoshisandyoshis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshisandyoshis/gifts).



> This is the brainchild of a Tumblr chat with yoshisandyoshis. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I do writing this. Thanks for being here!

“If you want a happy ending, that depends on where you stop your story.” - Orson Welles

**SHIPWRECKED**

Armando bussed his wife’s hair as they took in the sight of the enormous ship that would take them around the Greek Islands. He’d always been scared of ships and the sea but hearing Betty _squeal_ with excitement as she looked around, he decided, was worth it. It was a great big ship and that means stability on the high seas. What could possibly go wrong?

Betty tugged at his hand and led him up the ramp onto the ship. “This is so exciting! This ship is probably ten thousand times bigger than the ferry back home!” She giggled as she looked around, marveling at everything.

Armando smiled in agreement and nodded. “At least! Look at this thing! God himself couldn’t sink this ship!”

That stopped Betty in her tracks. “What did you say? Take that back.”

He felt his cheeks warm. “I’m sorry. It’s just an expression. You know I prayed to the Holy Infant of Atocha to help me land you, right? He would understand.”

Betty did not look convinced but he saw what he thought was an indulgent smile on her face as she replied. “The Santo Niño de Atocha is a child. A _baby_. Let’s hope he really doesn’t feel like teaching you a lesson.”

Armando gave her a sheepish smile and then he looked up at the sky, grinning up at it. His wife and her superstitions.

On the other side of the ship, another couple we are familiar with was arguing, albeit good-naturedly.

Joaquin scrunched his nose at the smell of the lotion Marcela handed him. It smelled like ointment, the kind old people used on eczema and other skin diseases. He handed her the bottle back. “I’m telling you, Marcela. I’m Spanish. I am used to the sun. I will not get cancer even if I stay out here in the sun all day. Sunshine is my birthright and I have no problems with getting tanned!”

His new wife ignored him and simply opened the bottle, put the stuff onto her palms, and slathered his face, neck, and arms with it. “I just got married. There is no way I am becoming a widow just because you are too stubborn to put on sunscreen!”

“ _Mi amor_ , nobody is going to die. I have gone without sunscreen all my life—” That got him a bit of sunscreen in his mouth for his trouble. The kiss that followed the awful taste made it worth it, though.

“I may have tacked your name onto mine but I am still Marcela Valencia –“

He grinned. “Señora de Quiroz,” His grin grew wider when he saw her face flush.

“Yes. And I will always be fiercely protective of you because I love you. You will just need to be a good sport and deal with that.”

At that, the horn signaling that everyone needs to embark sounded and the four were ushered into their rooms by friendly staff. They would have no idea the other couple was on board until exactly a week later.


End file.
